Centurian (species)
*Centurian Interstellar Suzerainty |environmental = |lifespan = 165 yrs }} The 'Centurians '''were a technologically progressed species located 114 light years outside of Federation space and mostly known for their complex political system inside of their interstellar state (the Centurian Interstellar Suzerainty) and the complex relations between the states inside the suzerainty. Centurians were primarily known for their planets desert-like features which set way for the beautiful beaches which line Parvma. Technology Centurians are known for being quite progressed on the technological level. By the time Centuria was discovered in 2421 it had already begun developing transwarp technology. Centurian species was among the oldest in the galaxy, although was quite young still, at an age of around 350,000-years-old, and so was Centurian civilization, dating back to 100,000 years ago. This was believed to be a major contributing factor to their technology, the age of their society. Centurians had mastered warp travel before humans by the Gregorian date of 1985. Their isolationist technologies were perfected by 1942. Centurian technology was claimed to be around a generation ahead on average of the Federation. Centurians were very proud in their technology and thus minimized trading of technology between outsiders and the semi-autonomous states which made up their empire Many Centurian technologies were passed down from the Centurian progenitors, the elder race of the Centurians. An example of such technologies was the tetryon suture, spatial interfolding matrix, Centurian seismic regulators, and some more. ... Physiology Centurians had larger lungs to process the higher amount of oxygen on their world, this was the same for their entire cardiopulmonary system. Centurians were larger on average because of their larger organs which required a larger bod to contain. Centurians were also taller, becasue of the lesser gravity on Centuria (0.8 Earth) and larger bod. The shortest Centurian on record was only 6' 2" and the tallest was 7' 9". Because of Centurians' stronger and larger hearts, blood flow wasn't restricted by height like in humans, allowing for supertall Centurians like the one previously mentioned to exist. Centurians' brains had three hemspheres, two small ones in the front which controlled basic functions, like blinking, breathing, talking, etc. The larger, third hemisphere controlled higher functions and more complex brain functions, like conscience, memory, organs, conscience, etc. Besides that the amount of synapses, neurons, power output, et cetera, et cetera was relatively similar. Centurian immunology was tougher than average humanoid immune systems because of the rough conditions Centurians evolved alongside with on their desert-like world. A common ailment on Centuria known as ''am-jalimariak, Centurinite for "sandy lungs", caused scarring of the alveoli and bronchus due to inhalation of sand particles (silicon dioxide). This ailment commonly effected non-Centurians because Centurians had developed a resistance to a''l-jalimariak because of the eventual introduction of filters throughout the alveoli and bronchus of the lungs. Centurian... ... Society Centurians practiced different forms of meditation, in a way particularly resembling Human meditation (i.e., meditation for the mind, body, soul, and for rejuvenation). One form of meditation was Psma (Seh-ma) and Ankatev (An-cat-ev), which pictured the mind and soul as a chaotic ball of energy in the space in between your hands when each finger touches the finger opposite to them, after picturing this Centurians would begin chanting a mantra aloud "''Yal" ''(Yeh-all) and another mantra to oneself "''Nal" (Nah-L), they would then begin picturing the ball of energy getting less and less chaotic until it was tranquil. The entire process lasted around an hour. Religiously, Centurians were atheistic, but the only religion widely practiced and recognized by Centurians was Perism, which viewed the Centurian progenitors in a quasi-religious sense. They "worshipped" the progenitors for giving birth to their species and gave them endless amounts of gratitude for doing so. Even though being the only recognized faith only five-hundred million of thirteen-billion Centurians practiced Penrism. Centurians were isolationist since before they could remember. Before the discovery of the Centurians progenitors' computer core in late-2439, Centurians believed that the progenitors set out to seed and colonize other worlds, mostly the worlds in the Centurian Expanse, and in order to protect their creations, left behind the ''Alhizer elkaniue ''or Cosmic blockade, which was a massive network of satellites which created an interstellar dampening field which blocked all radio emissions and any other artificial emissions from the planets of the Centurian Expanse. It eventually failed in the 2400s, and this failure lead to first contacts with the UFP. After the discovery of the computer core, Centurians finally understood that the progenitors were running away from a destructive extraterrestial species which has been wagging war on the Progenitors' Empire for centuries. The Cosmic blockade was created to hide the progenitors' refuges from these aliens. The Centurians were a communal and close people, a single Centurian household contained at least five or six people. Centurians had a minimum of two children and a maximum of four. The contributing factors were the aforementioned sense of community and closeness of the Centurians and the ubiquitous fertility of Centurians (male and female). Nearly one-hundred and eighty-million humans were born per year as of the 2430s, on Centurians nearly four-hundred-million Centurians were born yearly. Lieutenant Pouna had been married twice as of 2440, and had at least three children with each of his wives, he had two as of 2440 with his most recent one, Ramar. ... Category:Alpha Quadrant species Category:Species Category:Rimor Universe